


It's a damn shame

by LemonChekov



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChekov/pseuds/LemonChekov
Summary: A thought spiral from Philippe's perspective at the end of Season 3





	It's a damn shame

**“whatever your brothers done to you, it’s a damn shame”**

I look up at him, pleading to hold his gaze. Pleading for him to rescue me. But instead he pushes me, drops me away, and I fall. I fall into Liselotte. She’s always there to pick up the pieces, she deserves better than me and this place.

I suppose they’re right. I’m the only one Louis will listen to. So then why does it hurt so much? Why does it feel like such a burden?

I wish I had never gone to war. I wouldn’t have lost him the first time.

I wish I never left Saint-Cloud. I wouldn’t have lost him the second time.

I wish I was still stupid and in love with him.

I suppose I am. But he isn’t with me. I suppose the world drove us apart.

I would fight to get him back, but there’s no fight left in me. He’s right, I’m a shell of my former self, but it’s not all Louis’ fault. I could of, should of, fought harder.

But this causes yet another war inside myself, because I know the way Louis acts isn’t always his own fault either. These are merely the roles we were born to play. If it wasn’t for Louis and his palace, me and Lorraine may never have met. Let alone have sustained any form of relationship.

I guess my life is as double-edged sword, only now, I’ve fallen on the sharp end, and I don’t know how to patch up the wound.


End file.
